


Anew

by aokilovesjaehyun



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokilovesjaehyun/pseuds/aokilovesjaehyun
Summary: Five years ago, Jaemin passed away. Jeno is left with a broken heart.Jeno is now the CEO of their family owned company. In search for a male asst.And a certain Na Jaemin is applying for the job. A
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to make a series out of this.

Jeno entered the company building. The air of his dominance can be felt among his employees. The guards are shivering, a trail of his bodyguard sends ominous aura on the first floor as they trail in the elevator. The dark atmosphere follows them and disperses away as soon as he entered the CEO elevator. Leaving the employees a deep sigh of relief as soon as his sight was gone.

"Mark, send me all the applicants as soon as they arrived." Jeno turned to Mark with a blank unreadable face.

"Yes Sir!" Mark responded. Having Jeno as his boss and bestfriend gave him the privelege of talking to Jeno on a more relaxing atmosphere.

As soon as Mark and Jeno entered his private floor, the dark atmosphere on Jeno's face flushed down.

"Jeno, join us later. Jisung will propose to Chenle today. And you don't have any excuse not to meet as tonight". Jeno groans.

"Mark! Must I be there? I promise to come to the wedding day. I have a lot of stuff to fix." Jeno replied, and reads the papers on his desks as soon as he sat down.

"Jeno! It's our bestfriends event! You have excused yourself for the past 5 years. We will have you tonight or else forget about us!" Mark replied with a serious face.

"Fine." Jeno started browsing the papers infront of him.

"Mark!" Mark stopped his steps as he tries to march out Jeno's office.

"Yes Sir?" Mark replied.

"Na Jaemin! A certain Na Jaemin is applying to become my assitant?"

"What?" Mark rushed to his side and read the profile of the said applicant.

"OMG! He looks exactly like Nana! How is this possible?" Mark exclaimed.

"Call him! Tell him to report now!" Jeno said.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now. Please encourage me if you like it.


End file.
